Más que hermanos
by Yui Tori
Summary: -ahora eres de la familia-contesto feliz el pequeño de cabellera castaña.  -de la familia?-dijo mientras retrocedía.  -claro…-lo toma de la mano y le sonríe inocentemente-tú y yo seremos hermanos…  NOTA: PARTE DE MITOLOGIA GRIGA...esperamos que les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Tori:... hola! estamos de regreso!**

**Neko: esperamos que les guste ^^**

**Sachiko:... al fic!**

_**aclaración: **__**cursiva = recuerdos.**_

**Más que hermanos.**

Se supone que cuando se es diferente… todo cambia; puedes cambiar tu destino con tan solo caminar… acaso nacer antes o después tiene mucho que ver para poder existir en este mundo?

Todo comenzó con la existencia de Kazemaru Ichirouta; un niño de hermosos ojos color almendra rojizo y una lisa, y hermosa cabellera aunque corta ya que le llegaba apenas a la nuca y su fleco le cubría como siempre en ojo izquierdo. Sus primeros 4 años los vivió como un pequeño común y corriente hasta que un día cuando venía con sus padres de compras fueron asaltados por dos adolescentes… Sus padres hicieron todo lo posible para protegerse y proteger a su hijo; pero cuando estaban defendiéndose la madre de Kazemaru le indica que huya y el pequeño se reusó pero al final obedeció y salió corriendo. Y cuando miro hacia atrás noto que su padre yacía tirado en el suelo y su madre caía al suelo en un charco de sangre.

-_MADRE! PADRE!-_grito Kazemaru mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar. Después de eso corrió lo más rápido que pudo; con lágrimas en los ojos corría lo más rápido que podía atravesando calles y arbustos sin mirar atrás ni por donde iba cuando de repente choco.

**-**_WUUUUAAAAA!-_callo sentado mientras lloraba a mares.

-_que tienes?-_pregunto mientras se agachaba para quedar a su altura.

-_mis padres….-_decía entre llanto.

-…_calma…_-abraza al menor para reconfortarlo_-ya-ya… todo_ –se levanta con el pequeño en brazos-_ya no estás solo….-_se lo lleva.

El hombre se llevo a Kazemaru a su casa….cuando llego; abrió la puerta y saludo a su mujer, detrás de ella estaba un pequeño de 2 años.

-_querido quién es?-_pregunto la señora mientras se acercaba al mencionado.

-por favor…. El acaba de perder a sus padres…-contesto con tristeza-

-_ah?-_se sorprendió- pobre pequeño-susurro.

_-...eh?-_se despierta que venía dormido sobre el hombro de ahora su padre adoptivo.

-_hola-_le hablo la mujer mientras sonreía.

-_que estoy haciendo aquí_?-pregunto mientras el señor lo bajaba.

-_ahora eres de la familia_-contesto feliz el pequeño de cabellera castaña.

-_de la familia_?-dijo mientras retrocedía.

-_claro…-_lo toma de la mano y le sonríe inocentemente-_tú y yo seremos hermanos_…

**-Lo recuerdas Kazemaru?**-preguntaba Endo.

**-claro… como no acordarme… desde ese día me declaraste tu hermano**-contesto con una sonrisa para el menor.

**-cuanto tiempo, ha pasado**-dijo Endo mientras se estiraba.

**-no exageres que apenas han pasado 11 años**-contesto mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama y miraba el techo.

**-pero aun así! Estoy feliz de tener un hermano como tu**-se acuesta a la par de Kazemaru apoyando su cabeza en el abdomen del mayor (**ósea… Kazemaru esta acostado verticalmente y Endo horizontalmente**)

**-…-**una capa de rubor cubre sus mejillas-**yo también**-le pone la mano sobre la cabeza del menor y medio lo despeina.

**-…hump-**Endo se sonrojo por el contacto.

**-ENDO-KUN! KAZEMARU-KUN! A DESAYUNAR!**-gritaba la señora Endo desde la cocina

-**HAI!**-contestaron mientras se levantaban y saliendo del cuarto bajaban las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina.

**-Ohayo**-dijeron en unisonó mientras entraban al comedor.

-**ohayo mina**-contesto la señora mientras terminaba de colocar los platos sobre la mesa.

-**wau! Ma… se ve apetitoso**-dijo Endo mientras se sentaba en la silla.

**-es cierto**-toma los palillos.

**-ITADAKIMASU!**-gritaron en unisonó para luego comenzar a comer.

**-con calma… chicos**-hablo el padre.

**-es que estamos nerviosos**-contesto Kazemaru.

**-Kazemaru es ahora un estudiante de segundo años…. Y yo paso a tercer año de secundaria**-contesto Endo triste.

**-claro…. Pero recuerden que cada grado que avanzan es más difícil**-hablo la madre atrayendo la atención de ambos jóvenes.

**-hai!**-contestaron emocionados.

_-Kazemaru…. Te toca dar de comer a Rin_-le hablo un niñito de unos 6 años.

_Yo?_-contesto mientras llenaba el plato del gato con comida para dicho animalito.

_-…wa… Kaze-sama le pone más interés al gatito_-pensó Endo mientras veía como el mencionado acariciaba al gatito_-Kazemaru-kun_-hablo para luego pasar uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del peliazul.

_-eh?_-atino a decir, para luego perder el equilibro y caer medio sentado mientras se apoyaba con una mano para no caer acostado.

_-Kazemaru-kun!_-dijo Endo mientras aun seguía abrazando al mencionado.

_-miau…_-el gato se acerco y sentándose entre las piernas de Kazemaru comenzó a olfatearle la cara.

_-no es justo_-pensaba Endo mientras inflaba las mejillas.

**-Endo-kun…**-le hablo Kazemaru.

**-dime?**-contesto mientras se colocaba los zapatos.

**-te toca alimentar a Rin**-le dijo mientras se levantaba y abría la puerta principal.

**-QUE?—**grito para quitarse los zapatos y salir corriendo a alimentar al pobre animalito.

**-hump…**-dijo para luego salir de la casa. Había caminado unos 10 metros cuando Endo logra alcanzarlo.

**-me dejaste! Que malo eres**-le regañaba.

**-hahaha Gomene… pero recuerda ayer tu me dejaste atrás**-le recordó haciendo que el castaño se encogiera los hombros.

**-etto….**-infla las mejillas**-bueno…. Me rindo ya no vuelvo a hacer eso**-contesto.

**-hump… gracias Mamoru-kun**-dijo con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar junto con el menor.

**Tori:... que os parecio?**

**Sachiko: no sos española... ¬¬**

**Tori:... pero me gusta el acento! ¬3¬**

**Neko:ya dejen de pelear...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tori:... hola! estamos de regreso! lamento el retrazo =_= pero hay mucha tarea**

**Neko: Explicaciones al final**

**Sachiko:... al fic!**

_**aclaración: **__**cursiva = recuerdos.**_

_**-**_BLABLABLABLABLABLABLABLABLA-

-…_vivirán entre mortales_-hablo una voz potente.

-_pero padre; por qué?-_pregunto la diosa Artemisa mientras se notaba preocupada.

-_es cierto, nuestro deber como diosas es estar aquí_-hablo Afrodita.

-_eso es injusto!-_hablo Hera.

-_y yo porque tengo que ver en esto?-_replico Pandora.

-_esto no se quedara así!-_contesto Nemesis.

-…-Atenea prefirió quedarse callada y acceder al mandato de su padre Zeus.

-_aprenderán lo que es ser un mortal!_ –dijo Zeus para luego arrojar un polvo brillante sobre las presentes y estas desaparecieron. En ese mismo año; las diosas que fueron encerradas en seis cuerpos de bebes mortales; cada una en diferentes lugares y estas yacían dormidas dentro de los cuerpos de los mortales hasta que se encontrasen en verdadero peligro… Todo era normal; o eso parecía; las diosas ya habían existido en los cuerpos de los mortales.

_El juicio ya está escrito; las arenas del tiempo están en marcha, todo esto acabara y este mundo será destinado a la ruina gracias a las desgracias que en este mundo se desatan junto con ayuda de Eris y Hades…_

_Las deidades, nos ayudaran a realizar nuestro trabajo; si es que los mortales son dignos de ser juzgados._

_Deidad de la venganza, Deidad de la agonía, Deidad de la ira, Deidad de la esperanza y Deidad del consuelo en ustedes esta juzgar a los escogidos en esta dura prueba…._

-BLABLABLABLABLABLABLABLABLA-

_-ONII-SAN-_gritaba Endo muy alarmado.

_-que sucede Endo?_-pregunto extrañado el peliazul.

_-mira!_-le enceña su dedo indice_-me desangro!_-gritaba ya que se habia cortado y la herida estaba sangrando.

_-...Onii-san...-_le salio una gotita.

_-puedes arreglarlo?_-dijo con cascaditas en los ojos.

_-ehhh...claro!_-contesto sonrojado mientras tomaba el botiquin y sacaba el alcohol y una venda o curita.

-_eso dolera-_chillo mientras ocultaba su mano tras de si.

_-vamos... Endo-kun no te curaras si no te desinfecto primero_-hablo la voz de la razon.

_-pero dolera!_-reprochaba asustado.

-_si, pero solo sera unos instantes; o quieres que al final terminar con una gran herida y tengas q cortarte parte del dedo?_-pregunto Kazemaru mientras se acercaba.

_-...NO! NO queiro eso..._-grito asustado mientras mostraba la herida para que Kazemaru la curara.

-_...asi esta mejor_-sonrio para luego abrir el bote y dejar caer un poco sobre la herida.

_-arde!-_chillo mientras se soplaba la mano para evitar que ardiera mas.

_-...ya, ya...-_dijo mientras tomando la mano del menor depocito un beso en su dedo indice.

-_Onii-san..._-se sonrojo el castaño.

_-ya esta-_sonrio-_ya no te duele?_-pregunto mientras tomaba la venda o curita.

_-ahhh no-_contesto mas calmado.

-_me alegra_-sonrio calidamente mientras colocaba con cuidado la venda.

_-gracias Onii-san!_-dijo para luego abrazarlo sin prebio aviso.

-**si que no tienen cuidado**-hablo Kazemaru para curar a Fubuki ya que se habia lastimado.

**-perdon... es que...**-trato de excusarce el albino.

**-... no hay problema**-dijo con una sornisa mientras aplicaba hielo al tobillo de Fubuki.

**-siempre te preocupas por nosotros**-hablo Kidou en representacion del equipo.

**-me gusta ayudar**-sonrio**-es un gusto ayudarles**-dijo mientras se lebantava.**-Fubuki-kun, ya esta; ahora tienes que descanzar ese tobillo**-dijo serio.

**-si, ya se... no quiero que se empeore la lecion**-dijo mientras se lebantaba con ayuda de Goenji.

**-HEY! Kazemaru!**-gritaban unos compañeros de clase del mencionado.

**-parece que ya me tengo que ir**-hablo el mayor.

**-encerio?**-hablo Kabeyama algo triste expresando por algunos jugadores.

**-vamos! tenemos que terminar el proyecto**-hablo un chico mientras se acercaba junto con otros dos mas y uno de ellos pasaba su brazo al rededor del cuello del peliazul mientras miaba a los menores.

**-...ya voy...**-decia serio tratando de guardar la compostura.

**-Vaya Kaze-chan**-hablo uno de los recien llegados**-y estos son tus amigitos?**-dijo en un tomo burlon mientras medio enpujaba a Midorikawa.

**-... deja a Midorikawa!**-gritaba Hiroto.

**-ahhh lo lamento pequeño**-dijo el mismo chico mientras jalaba la mejilla de Hiroto**-ahhh perdon, lastime a tu novio?**-dijo con una sonrisa retorcida haciendo sonrojar al peliverde y al pelirrojo.

**-ya dejalos Yun!**-gritaba Kazemaru mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba**-bueno, ya es hora de irnos**-dijo para que sus compañeros comenzaran a caminar

**Tori:... Kazemaru es mayor por dos años que Endo.**

**Sachiko: eso es todo..**

**Neko: esperamos que sea de su agrado.**


End file.
